


CHAOS.

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heartbreak, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, idk - Freeform, just reread the first sentence when ur done, the poetic sentence that "begins and ends", the title makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The moon was partly hidden by the clouds and the stars were appearing one by one. Two best friends walking home after hanging out, dressed their best in casual clothes. Hands held and faces flushed, in beautiful moments like this the rumours couldn't matter less. But is admiring her rare laughter a crime and cherishing his never ending care undeserving?
Relationships: Denmark/Mongolia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	CHAOS.

Letting go of her hand, Denmark smiled nervously. Mongolia smiles back, equally uncomfortable. 

Whispers surrounded them so much within the past week, and maintaining a friendship when rumours about them are spreading, is difficult.

They were about to part ways, when Denmark offered to accompany her home. Mongolia took his hand again and walked- not so lonely this time. Her hand wasn't cold like always, her hand wasn't empty and she felt someone beside her. Not just someone, her best friend. 

Her best friend. 

Denmark felt going home would be pleasanter after he'd spent some extra time with his bestie. He always felt better after hanging out with her. She laughed when she was with him, and it made him happier than usual. She should laugh more often. 

The moon was partly hidden by the clouds and the stars were appearing one by one. Two best friends walking home after hanging out, dressed their best in casual clothes. Hands held and faces flushed, in beautiful moments like this the rumours couldn't matter less. But is admiring her rare laughter a crime and cherishing his never ending care undeserving? 

He let go of her hand again, but losing each other's touch was always an unfamiliar feeling. She gave one small smile and a goodbye, he smiled back and would've liked to give a hug. The feeling of her hand lingered in his palm for a while, and it was too lonely when they didn't accompany each other. 

Mongolia would take off her coat most days, but sometimes she would find that she didn't give his back. Maybe it would be too late to go out after him, maybe he'd tell her to keep it for a few days and whatnot, it always reminded her of him and it was beautiful to imagine he was here.

But nothing stays forever, neither beautiful lies nor ugly truths. 

Rumours surrounded them, whispering of friendship or more, if they were a secret, or if they had secrets from each other. Unnoticeable, the gossipers thought their words were, but Denmark had tears in his blue eyes all because of their “harmless conversations”, and Mongolia nearly rubbed out her brown eye, trying to wipe all of the tears away roughly in the near future. 

It began as a simple joke, saying that they had a crush on each other because they hung out al the time. It was harmless then, everyone knew they were just best friends. Eventually it progressed to affairs and more, even saying that Denmark was cheating on her, with Norway. 

Denmark of all people would never cheat, he was so loyal and faithful, so trustworthy and kind. Even then, even when they weren't dating, Mongolia felt it hurt. Her heart ached when she heard them again, only some decades ago her heart ached in love, not heartbreak. He always denied whispers whenever they were heard, always reasoned that he wasn't, which almost made her feel worse. 

He would never be in love with Norway, for Norway was his first best friend, most loyal best friend, best brother the kindest person, and most importantly, still his friend. Why would they make rumours about them? When Norway was the best person he knew, neither of them would ever even think of cheating on someone they love. 

It's all fun and games until someone gets their feelings seriously damaged. 

Of course, Denmark may have known he fell in love with his best friend after WW1, they weren't really friends back then. But they did become allies, progressing into friendship, and never once did he let his feelings affect their friendship. If he told her, he would ruin their friendship. If she returned his feelings- that was too unlikely to consider anyway. 

Mongolia knew too, at the same exact moment they met. She may not have believed in love at first sight, but she knew she was in love even after they became friends. To let feelings control actions was a dangerous move, and she kept it in for so long- until he came into her life and lit it up in flames. But flames give warmth and joy, and life is able to prosper, unless handled wrongly. 

He picks up the phone and smiles when hearing her quiet voice. 

She gets a feeling of relief when he answers with his happy tone. 

He perks up when she talks about hanging out later today. 

She's too nervous to confront him, but face to face was better. 

He wonders what could be so important that she needed to see him in person. 

She gets even more nervous of the situation when he remarks, “it's a date”. 

He said that on purpose, having planned something already. 

She knew it would be inevitable. 

He just needed to pick something up. 

Denmark could barely wait for 6 in the evening not too late nor early, filled with confidence and cheered on by Norway. He was sure she returned his feelings, even though he just told himself that. Pretending it's perfectly okay was always better than being miserable all the time when there's still a chance. 

Mongolia's already waiting on the bridge when he came ahead of time, with hands held behind his back. The sun was setting and its rays looked beautiful on the small waves in the river beneath. She just had to ask him, didn't she? But what if he says what she wishes for, for she will instinctively say the lie if asked to tell the truth first?

“Are the rumours true?”

Denmark takes a deep breath and explains calmly that he doesn't have a crush on Norway, never will and never have. That he was his best friend too. His heart is racing the entire time, because he'll have to explain the second rumour, as well as confessing what he originally intended. As he is about to start, however, she breaks a question. 

“Do you like me, more than best friends?”

“Depends on what you think of me.”

Mongolia feels butterflies in her stomach, heart beating quickly, urging her to tell the truth. But she didn't want to offend him, she didn't want to ruin their friendship, she didn't want to end up making him uncomfortable. She'd much rather taint her own feelings. 

“I like you as a best friend.”

The thorns prick him one last time when Denmark drops the rose behind him, right off the bridge and into the river where its bright red petals scattered. But the thorns didn't stop pricking his heart, and the lie just falls out of his mouth. He doesn't even have control over it anymore. 

“So do I.”

The short meeting ends there when Iceland calls Denmark, asking him what happened only ten minutes into the “date”. He holds her hand one last time, giving it a gentle squeeze, and turns away. It's been more than a century but she didn't return his feelings. She didn't have to. 

Mongolia sees the pain in his eyes, masked by the wide smile on his lips. 

Oh god, oh god, what had she done? 

She clutches her chest and realises everything, oh how could she be so foolish? How hard must it be for him right now? How selfish had she been just now? He was already a distance away, as she sank to the ground, still clutching her heart. Maybe she could go tell him. Even though the friendship is most definitely ruined, she can save him from being heartbroken- just maybe. 

“Sorry Ice. I bailed. She just- didn't.”

Denmark was smiling wearily, all the words and variations of the confession he prepared for so long, all crushing him from the inside out, becoming painful. When hasn't it? Tears were streaming down his face, over his freckled face, and Iceland began muttering some things on the phone- when he nearly dropped it from the force of Mongolia wrapping her arms around his waist. 

He turns around to face her, she was as teary as him. Oh dear, did he-?

“H-Hey- What happened?”

He says, wiping her tears away gently. She looks up at him, and let's go of his waist. 

“I don't like you as a best friend.”

Her voice was still so shaky, but she couldn't care less at this point. So many thoughts rushed into her head, oh god what if he really didn't like her back, even as a friend? What if it was all in vain and pointless? But she made up her mind in spite of the thoughts, so in a clear voice she announced everything. Everything, from before WW1 to present, she told him how she felt and what she thought, and god it felt so good the get that all off her chest. 

Denmark gasped softly. 

Just like he did when she agreed to be his friend, when she smiled in front of him for the first time, when he made her laugh out loud, when she asked him out on a “friend’s date”, and just like how he will so many times again, for when she's just as happy. 

“S-So do I.”

Taking her small hand in his, he smiles wholeheartedly. Mongolia smiles back, just as happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> wheeze i'm trying to improve crap and liek not ever write dialogue  
> thanks 4 reading i guess lol  
> tHe FiRsT aNd LaSt SeNtEnCe ArE mEaNt To Be PoEtIc


End file.
